


We are finding Rey

by findingthevoid



Category: The Rover (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid
Summary: 含些微劇透
Relationships: Eric/Rey
Kudos: 5





	We are finding Rey

該死的狗，艾瑞克暗罵。

當他們在廉價汽車旅館試圖過夜時，雷跳到他身上，抿著嘴急促哼氣，發情一樣蹭著他的襠部，撐不了多久似乎乾脆射在褲子裡，渾身顫抖、嘴都忘記闔上，因此挨了艾瑞克一腳，雷毫無防備滾下帶著霉味的床，發出不滿的咕噥聲音，受了傷的腹部露出一小截，艾瑞克猜傷口肯定裂開，該死、他們沒有更多的錢買藥了。但雷滿不在乎，對方小心翼翼地趴在床邊，露出眼睛盯著他。你也硬了對吧？我能幫忙。  
艾瑞克總認為雷說太多話了，真要對方開口時又不說，只會機械性地重複，這我不能告訴你。但艾瑞克好幾次在車上都要耐不住沈默、朝對方大吼該死的閉嘴，每當他要脫口而出，男孩又識趣地安靜，大多是降下車窗探出頭吹風，或者乾脆睡著，只是要不了多久，雷又開始叨叨自己的事，男孩很笨，記憶力不太好的樣子，時常因為猛地想起什麼而興奮聒噪，像個女孩，雷聽他這樣說賭氣般半天不和艾瑞克說話，半夜卻又自己黏到身邊，悶悶不樂地抱怨傷口太痛了，都是艾瑞克的錯。艾瑞克聽著又巴不得雷閉嘴。

但顯然此刻男孩倒具體地閉不上嘴，雷含著他的陰莖吸吮，不怎麼熟練，好幾次發出反胃的嘔聲，艾瑞克因此都要軟掉，但雷像隻試圖討好的流浪狗，無論被一腳踹開幾次，都會爬著回來、把他的雞巴塞進嘴裡。  
上帝往雷肚子裡塞了顆子彈，再把這狗丟給他，艾瑞克只能往雷的屁股再塞根雞巴，看能不能把子彈打穿後、那些傾瀉而出的混亂情緒堵起來。  
艾瑞克粗魯地操雷，從背後頂進破爛的身體裡，男孩聞起來全是血的腥味，要不是雷還哭著呻吟，都要搞得像他在操一具被捅爛的屍體，但雷離奄奄一息也差不了多遠，攝取不了足夠的營養讓傷口癒合得很慢，男孩沒有多餘的力氣配合艾瑞克，只能張開腿像個洞，接受進出的力道。

不是什麼都非得有意義，他想起雷這樣告訴他，男孩笑得靦腆，隨後又閉上嘴沉下表情，在毫無感受之際有條生命已經消逝、被雷強行奪走，男孩沒有惡意、只是恐懼，或許這才是最危險的一點，恐懼能夠驅使人走向盡頭、甚至毫不費力。  
艾瑞克放慢了速度，盡量讓這場糟糕透頂的性沒那麼可悲，他小心地讓雷翻過身，掐緊男孩的腿根好往更裡頭撞，薄薄的腿肉都要被他捏出指痕，雷的陰莖時不時噴出一點精液，糊在亂糟糟的腹部上，男孩終開始於爽了，叫聲變得黏糊，盛在眼眶的淚珠持續沿著臉龐滑落，艾瑞克，雷很小聲地喊他，對方抓住他的手腕又放開，反反覆覆，他掀開那件皺巴巴的衣服，艾瑞克用粗糙的指腹揉壓雷的乳頭，男孩的胸肉柔軟，一碰就整個人敏感地縮起來，他們不該享受帶著溫存意味的性交，但雷越來越濕了，甚至用雙腿夾著他的腰，隨著抽插扭腰去容納陰莖侵入，直到他射在裡頭時男孩短暫抽蓄，迎接高潮快感發出嘆息。  
佈滿髒污的繃帶上留下暗紅色的血跡，艾瑞克低頭親了一下，這次是雷的錯，他可以肯定地說。

雷的忠心並不可靠。艾瑞克曉得男孩搖擺不定、和對方回憶裡鄰居家的芒草一般，艾瑞克沒親眼看見，但他如此確信，那些芒草雜亂無章地生長，要是他和雷就此跳進去，摔斷頸椎的屍體會成為養分，讓芒草長得更高、更堅韌，無限蔓延直到覆蓋整個該死的蠻荒之地。  
但雷的確拯救了他，搖搖晃晃地走著、叨叨不停對他炫耀，翹起尾巴的狗一樣，其實大可逃走、逃離他，卻還是跑回來，為艾瑞克洋洋得意地殺了三個人，他有一瞬間想去摸摸雷的頭，乖孩子，他總是這樣稱讚他養過的那條狗，又大又絨的金毛獵犬，礙於時局失去光澤動人的毛色，因為髒污和砂礫黏在一起，模樣意外地和此刻的雷相去不遠。  
男孩不知道自己在找那隻狗，就像對方在找拋下他的哥哥，他們都在尋找一些已經死了、或即將死去的東西，畢竟就算雷不打算殺了亨利，艾瑞克也會那麼做的。

他們上車，繼續向前行進，艾瑞克在雷昏睡過去時摸了一把，剃短的頭髮刺著他的手，男孩毫無防備地靠近他磨蹭，整張臉都要埋進掌心裡，發出細微的鼾聲，雷的呼吸很熱，幾乎要把艾瑞克融化。

雷是個笨蛋，艾瑞克想。就算自己不殺他，他總有一天要死的。


End file.
